Game Log 19
It Depends on Whose Aud is Gourd Earth Season was drawing to a close and Dark Season was coming soon. While some feared Storm Season for its wild nature, those who were wiser knew that with the dark came frightful Things that rarely would show their faces at any other time. Only the foolish and the brave had no trepidation during this part of the year and sometimes only time could distinguish one from the other. Certainly Mankar didn't bother himself because of the coming change of the season. Three days before the end of Earth Season, Mankar returned from a longish patrol and saw that the family home had been modified. He had been planning to build a new house for many weeks but priorities were always elsewhere leaving little time for construction. "Mother, why is there a new room on the house?" She smiled at her son, "Oh, that? Tia need more room so we expanded." "Hmmm, that's reasonable. My sisters are nearly adults now." "Plus she needed privacy to be with her boyfriend." "Of course, she needed... what?!" "She and Tekol have become quite an item recently." "Mother, I realize she's older now, and that Yinkin and Orlanth are like brothers to each other, but Tekol?!" "Don't be prejudiced. He's an initiate and will likely be a lord or priest someday." "That's what I'm afraid of," he said grimly. "Have you seen how they act? Don't forget that he tried to take over the stead and nearly ruined it in only a week!" "Childish antics. I'm sure he remembers your lesson QUITE clearly and will restrain himself in the future." "Unacceptable. Where is Tia?" His mother said airily, "She's out somewhere, talking to some people. I'm sure she'll be back tonight." Mankar stood up and was about to storm out when he felt a tugging at his pants-leg. "B-brother. I need to tell you something." Mia was looking up at him with big eyes but her normal appearance was marred by dark circles under her eyes. "Hmm, what is it?" He was more abrupt than he intended, so he consciously softened his tone. "What's wrong, Mia?" "I think th-there's something under m-my bed. At night. Only at night." She seemed much younger than her age and very vulnerable. Although he was anxious to find his other sister, he said reassuringly. "I'll look into it tonight, eh? Don't worry, nothing can get to you with me here!" He hit his chest with his right fist resoundingly. "You try to get some rest." She nodded and went back to her room wearily. In the meantime, Tia had gone around the village women, getting support for her relationship with Tekol. Her theory (a good one!) was that if she had the support of the community, even her stubborn brother wouldn't oppose her. After some initial successes (including with Aud to her surprise!), she was rather surprised that Ryala saw through her flattery and called her out on it. Astra, on the other hand, just snorted at the idea of marriage leaving Tia confused as to whether that was a yes or a no. Mankar sought out Aud while looking for his sister. "Have you seen Tia? I need to talk to her." "No," she said very firmly. "'No', you haven't seen her?" "No, you don't need to talk to her." "I just need to talk to her... and him." "No." "But..." "No!" Mankar's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Alright, then. But if he hurts her, I'm going to talk to him! With my fists!" She patted his arm. "That's fine, dear. Now go build something, you'll feel better after pounding on some metal for a few hours." He had to admit she was right about that! -=-=- -Second night before Dark Season- That evening, Mankar was awakened by Tia's urgent calls. He rushed over with his sword but found nothing beneath the bed but a poorly-made fetish composed of a pig trotter and some feathers. "There's nothing there now, Tia, you can come out." She unrolled herself from blankets warily. "Nothing?" "Just this charm." He handed it to her. Before she could respond, Mantis came into the room, wild-eyed as usual. He glanced at the fetish, snorted, and turned to Mankar. "I can make one that works but it will take too long. Owl visited me and says that some traders will be coming by soon." "They can't discover us, right? Except for the Xellanus, no wanders should be able to find this place." The shaman grimaced. "Yes, but the fear is that WE can see THEM. There's a shadow on that caravan and the villagers might be tempted." The big man sighed. "Troubles always travel with company! Tia says there are things nearby, can you check that out?" Mantis looked blank for a moment, then said slowly. "There are but they are kept out by the shield. Black spirits hover near this house most densely. They shouldn't be a problem as long as they aren't invited in." "That will have to be good enough. Let's get Ryala and... Aud I think. We'll investigate this caravan and leave Astra to guard and research the situation." Putting actions to words, Mankar went to wake up Aud. She woke up easily and smiled up at her lover. "What, again? Wasn't earlier tonight enough..." Then she saw the serious look on his face and spotted his weapons even in the deep dark of the room. "What's wrong?" "We need to investigate a mysterious caravan outside of town. Mantis is afraid it will draw people out and expose our home or lead them to danger." He saw that Mouse, whose bed was nearby was looking at him with typical surliness. He told her sternly. "Let me be clear: no one is to know of this! Go back to sleep and if you have any questions you can ask them in a few days... that is an order!" Aud nodded. "I agree. Do as he says, Mouse." He left her to get ready while he went to Ryala's hut. Judging by the snores, there was more than person in there, possibly several more. "Ryala, we have something to do. Come." She groggily pulled herself from underneath her companion for the evening who grumbled sleepily. As if by instinct, the man pulled a blanket around his nakedness and retrieved a bundle of clothes before stumbling into the night. "What's wrong?" Ryala asked while pulling on her own clothes and armor. "Something to investigate outside the village. Hopefully it won't take long." "Nnn, 'kay." She stretched and yawned but her grip on her axe was firm. They gathered together near the entrance to the stead. Astra said solemnly, "The darkness spirits are likely minions of Subare, I think they are called farleggars. I don't know why she has an interest in our village but there's not much to be done about them. Troll practice is just to drive them off if they get to be a bother or if they start attacking anyone other than trollkin." "Well, the shield will hold so it shouldn't be an issue. If anything you can't handle occurs, come look for us quickly; we'll be roughly north of here, in the valley between the hills there." Astra agreed and waved as the others left the stead. The caravan soon came into view. The spooky main wagon was pulled by a huge centipede but the guiding reins went into holes in the wagon so it was obviously guided from within. Darkness trolls and numerous trollkin walked near it- alert but unafraid. Mankar murmured, "We don't have a bad relationship with trolls and perhaps we can find a suitable means for getting rid of those darkness spirits." The others all agreed and the four set up a 'camp' such that the caravan would pass by them. As it drew close, the reins became taut and signaled the centipede to stop. The trolls looked at the camp with mild curiosity but made no motion. Slowly, the door on the wagon opened and a feeble human tottered out. His legs were withered and he moved quite slowly on two canes. "Eh, customers? Perhaps you are interested in my wares?" He voice, unlike his appearance, was hearty and firm. "Perhaps we are!" Mantis said smoothly. "I've long been interested in a charm or ward than can drive off darkness spirits. Perhaps you have such a thing?" "Most certainly! I have all manner of gourds including several that would be suitable for that purpose and have been blessed by a priestess of Subare herself!" He pointed at his wagon shakily with one cane. "My wagon is too small to accommodate more than one person at a time but if you are interested, you are welcome to enter and browse my wares." In turn, Mantis and then Ryala went in and then returned shortly with their purchases. Mantis had a semi-large darkness spirit repelling gourd while Ryala had a small, very hard, bumpy one that could apparently be used as a weapon. "Anyone else? I have many wonders left!" Mankar hesitated but then noticed that Mantis's Alynx, who had avoided the caravan, now refused to be near the shaman as well. He pretended not to notice but he had a strong faith in his feline friends. While there was rarely a truer friend than an Alynx companion, even unbounded ones had acute sense and a profound laziness. If the cat was avoid Mantis, there was something wrong here. "I AM interested, friend, but I'm afraid that your wagon couldn't accommodate me." The trader snorted, "I have profited already... I can strain a bit and let you browse certainly." Mankar replied quickly. "Since you are going to that effort, can my last companion come in as well? She's quite small and I promise we won't take any more time together than either of the other two." The old man paused and then grinned widely. "Why not? All trade is good trade! Come, come inside!" The warrior somehow managed to squeeze through the entrance and was only barely surprised when he found the inside larger than the outside. "If he turns out to be malign, I would like to claim this wagon!" he thought. They were surrounded by dozens of gourds of all shapes and sizes. Several candles were burning and a cloyingly sweet odor pervaded the interior of the space. "Now, what are you interested in?" The old man sat on a narrow stool tucked into one corner of the room, his eyes continually appraising the pair. Aud was examining the offerings and Mankar was about to respond when he saw that his Alynx lay down and fall asleep. This was not unusually behavior for the beast but he would never do so in such an unfamiliar place! He also saw Aud's eyelids begin to droop and a certain lassitude clung to his own limbs tempting him to sit down. He bit the inside of his cheek and let the pain offset whatever he was feeling and simply said, "Nothing today!" He grabbed his Alynx and Aud and burst out the door which had been latched closed but succumbed to the force of his huge body. He sprinted to his friends, girl under one arm and a cat under the other (though it has to be said that the cat was slightly larger!). He snapped to Mantis's Alynx in Stormtongue, "Who smells wrong?" With a disdainful glance, the cat indicated Mantis... and Aud! In a flash, the two began to fight the others! Mankar decided that Mantis could handle a blow better but didn't expect that his punch would hit a head hard as old oak! "Mantis" gave a lopsided grin as half the flesh of his face had been torn away revealing brown wood and a glossy plant-like texture. "What's the matter?" "Aud" chimed in, "Violence is wrong!" As she said this, the two began attacking with supernatural strength! The caravan moved suddenly away during this time, travelling with unexpected speed. "Ryala, the real ones are probably still in the wagon!" She nodded and sped off while Mankar proceed to dismantle the gourd people with mighty swings of his mace! The Aud-gourd looked up at him from the ground, most of her body destroyed but her head still in perfect shape. "How could you, love?" He growled and said, "You all will die for daring to mimic her!" He crushed the skull with a single stomp and then chased after the caravan. In the meantime, a three-sided melee had broken out near the caravan. While Ryala gleeful chopped from the outside, the real Mantis and Aud and had burst out of the mysterious wagon. The warrioress screamed, "Eat fire, fools!" and brought down a flamestrike amidst the trolls. The darkness trolls, barely suited to a moonlit night were blinded and terrified by this great light! The trollkins, of course, were useless and the centipede feebly tried to escape from the painful flames heedless of the commands of the reins. Aud healed one of Ryala's legs that had been nearly torn off by a crazed dark troll. Ryala barely noticed as she continued to madly swing her axe and command her flames sword to attack more distant trolls. Mantis, deciding that the wagon was too valuable to give up, commanded Rocky to trap it with earth and stone. Shockingly, the wagon continued to sink into the ground on its own and was soon gone. Mankar came up immediately afterward. "What happened?" Mantis looked both sheepish and disgusted. "Some trollish magic. Some tunneling ability to hide themselves from the sun probably." He sighed. "It seemed to be rune level... there's no finding or tracking them now." "Damnit. I wanted that wagon. Well, at least we have all our people back." He paused and then squeezed Aud's buttocks suddenly. "Yeek! What was that for?!" Mankar nodded sagely. "Just making sure." -=-=- -Dark Season- Being injured, and Rocky having been used already, they travelled slowly back to the stead arriving by morning. What greeted their sight was beyond their expectations! At least a dozen people had gourds in their hands or hanging from their clothes by hemp ropes or off their belts! Too tired to be polite, Mankar used his Great Voice. "Gather in the central square!" A few quick questions and the firstborns' expressions grew grim. Quite a few villagers, adults and children, had seen the caravan and had purchased gourds. "Gather the gourds here... they are cursed and must be destroyed." Through careful questioning, they confirmed who had met the caravan and that each gourd was destroyed. Mankar personally received each in a pile while his Alynx napped to one side. Astra tallied up what they had received. "That's all of them." He nodded and said with finality. "Yes. All of them." Without warning, the firstborn started attacking every person that had left the village! Though the fight was brutal, in the end, none of the replacement plant monsters escaped destruction! Mantis laughed. "Good idea using your Alynx to check the people who had left." "Why have them if not because they are useful? One more thing to clean up though. Mouse!" VERY reluctantly, and more than little afraid, she came to the central square, hanging near the edge. "Y-y-yes?" "How exactly did everyone know about the caravan?" "I d-didn't tell them!" He just stared at her and tightened one fist. He could literally crush her with one hand but didn't make any overt threats... just watched her with cold eye. "I-I mean I m-might have complained, to myself, about how..." her voice trailed off. Aud touched Mankar's arm gently but she said nothing. "Hmph. Never lie to me again or no intervention will save you. You are on monster cleaning duty. Get started." "What?!" She looked to Aud for succor but the healer just shook her head. "It's a fitting punishment and rather light. Get on it now." The apprentice healer hung her head and went slouching off to find cleaning tools. Wasting no time, the heroes set off to find the caravan. Since it had been less than a day, and Mantis and Aud hadn't suffered any ill effects from short imprisonment, they prayed that their neighbors were still safe. While tracking down the caravan, they spotted a plume of smoke in the distance. Ryala pointed it out and said, "Huh, smoke. And it's in roughly the right direction." "I doubt it's a coincidence. Let's investigate." What they saw was a scene of carnage but, unexpectedly, the victims were the trolls and the caravan and the victors was a troop of mounted and foot soldiers. Their heraldry was a bizarre mix of lunar symbolism and... Law runes? Aud said confidently, "I see our people in a wagon near them. They have been rescued, I think. I'll go convince the commander to give them back to us." She looked at her lover, "You stay here... I'll be fine!" Reluctantly he agreed. "Nnnn... go. You still have the glow on you, that will help. But be careful!" "I will!" She went down and, though their voices didn't carry far enough for the rest to hear, it seemed like he was quite courteous and she flirted with him. In the end, she came back with the villagers, a wagon to help them return and a pouch of lunar coins! Everyone was amazed and Aud looked a bit proud. "See? Violence isn't always the answer!" Mankar restrained his response to THAT. "Who were they?" "It's an anti-Chaos legion founded by the Lunar empire. Apparently there are some levels of chaos that even they won't tolerate and that crowd cleans them up." One of the kids piped up, "They were neat! I want to join them when I grow up!" Hearing this, Mantis filled their ears with the horrors of the Lunar Empire and those that follow it on the way home, causing many children to cry and even some adults to blanch. Mankar was satisfied with that reaction and vowed that such stories would be told at the beginning of dark season every year after this!